


Before the Begining

by Hockeyandwine



Series: Chapters [1]
Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Magnus Bane Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockeyandwine/pseuds/Hockeyandwine
Summary: This is meant to take place after 2x20 and before 3x01 (before watching 3x01.Written after the Official S3 poster came out.Sweet Malec between battles.Please note these "chapters" within the story are not in order!





	Before the Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by rschaef9

Chapter 7:

Standing for a photo before a hunt seemed idiotic. And a sure fire way to ensure one of them wouldn’t come back. Why else capture this moment in time?  
The group was beginning to break apart when Alec felt Magnus’ hand travel up his open thigh.

“Do you have a minute?”

The perfect hunter inside of Alec wanted to say no. There was no time. Every minute counted when hunting something so evil. But the man in love with Magnus would not refuse him.

“Sure, let’s go into my office.”

Magnus kept up with his long and hurried pace until they were well into Alec’s office. With a wave of his hand, Magnus closed and locked the door.

“I know what kind of mission this is. You need my help.”

“No.” Alec was firm in his voice but Magnus could feel the shaking behind it. "You have to be here to keep the wards up. To protect the others.”  
Alec paused, not wanting to say what he really meant. That he could not, would not, put Magnus in harm’s way.  
“You have to do your job. And you have to let me do mine.”

Magnus stared Alec in the eyes and knew he would not budge the hunter’s resolve.  
“Fine. If you go, you go with my favor.”

Before Alec could protest or utter a single word in rebuttal, Magnus was on his knees before him, wrapping his hands around the insides of Alec’s thighs. Smoothing his way up from his knees to the button and zipper of Alec’s tactical trousers.

Before he’d expelled the fullness of his first moan, his pants and briefs were around his knees. The anticipation alone had hardened him and his breath stuttered as Magnus took him into his mouth, moving all the way to his base with his first inhale.

Magnus swallowed with Alec fully inside his throat and felt Alec’s restraint in the grasps at his shoulders. With desperation and longing in his mind, Magnus pulled almost all the way off before descending again, using his tongue and whole mouth to elicit sweet sighs of pleasure from his love. As he bobbed up and down, his mouth tight around Alec’s shaft, Magnus poured every spell of luck and advantage he could think of through his lips. So diligent and thorough in his process that he nearly missed Alec’s warning that he was on the verge of coming. Magnus concentrated his efforts, looking up into Alec’s heated hazel eyes, wordlessly begging for what was already on its way, swallowing every drop as Alec groaned through his climax.

Magnus licked and sucked through every last tremor before pulling off with a grin, wiping the remains of Alec from the corner of his mouth.  
“That’s one way to send a soldier into battle.” Alec huffed, still catching his breath.

Magnus stood and kissed Alec deeply, reaching all the way into him with his tongue and his magic. And as he pulled away, “There’s more of that and then some when you come back to me.”  
Alec could still taste Magus and himself on Magnus’ lips, as he turned to face the oncoming clash.

Chapter 1:

Alec opened his eyes with hesitation. Had last night been real or just the repeat of a dream he’d had every night for what seemed like an eternity without Magnus? His first indication that his hopes had become reality was the pleasant soreness throughout his body. Not the soreness of battle or even from the most ardent training session with his Parabatai. The delightful ache his first stretch revealed was in parts of his body that brought an unstoppable smile to his face. As he completed his stretch, his arms came down upon his favorite expanse of golden skin. Magnus’ beautiful back, his head resting comfortably on Alec’s chest. His Magnus. It was all real.  
Alec was hesitant to make any further movements. He didn’t want to wake his lover and upset this perfect moment as he recalled how they had ended up in this favored position. The walk home, the heated climb up the stairs, the barely constrained fall through the front door. Clothing and blue sparks flying through the air as they made their way to Magnus’ golden sheets. Alec couldn’t help but sigh as it all came rushing back, and the contented heave of his chest roused Magnus from his sleep.  
“Hello.” Magnus didn’t bother opening his eyes or lifting his head. The small greeting exuded love and adoration.  
“Hi.” Alec’s infinite smile could be heard in the purity of his simple reply.  
“What would you like for breakfast?”  
“To never leave this specific place as long as I live?”  
“That could easily be arranged. You know people in high places.” Magnus was teasing. And happy. So happy. He tilted his head, his own cat eyes meeting Alec’s shining green. “We can stay exactly here, as long as you would like.”

Chapter 8:

Alec’s lungs were burning. His head pounding with every footfall. He could feel the extra endurance marks he’d drawn fade as each was used up. Surely he was getting closer to where he’d seen the explosion of blue light. He had been running for ages.

The entire crew had responded to a report of several demons picking off mundanes in the woods north of the city, demons matching the description of those they had been hunting since their disappearance from the rift Magnus had closed just days ago. The Downworlders had been left in charge of the City. Magnus had wards up to protect them but the demons already on the loose had to be taken down. Alec, Jace, Clary, and Izzy had been portaled to the general area and each had run in the direction of a ball of flame in the woods. Alec had just sent his 7th arrow flying into the sky, hitting the target he knew would become several smaller targets. His 8th arrow was leaving his bow when a ball of blue light in the distance had caught his eye. A light that bright and blue could only be belong to one person.

Magnus.

Chapter 2:

Valentine had been defeated. The demons that had escaped the rift were nowhere to be found. Most everyone Alec knew was still sleeping off their celebration hangovers. Alec hadn’t dressed even once. He had called Jace to check in at the Institute, but Jace could barely be bothered to talk to Alec. He and Clary seemed to be living inside their own bubble. Alec understood. He had allowed Magnus to summon a few days’ worth of clothing and the bag he had kept at Magnus’s loft before…  
Before he had made the biggest mistake of his life. Before he’d nearly let the best thing he had slip through his fingers. Before he almost lost the person he loved most in the entire world.

He was back, now. Back where he belonged. And not just with his bag of toiletries. Alec was stretched out on Magnus’ sofa, wearing nothing but a clean pair of underwear, with his love lying half-dressed between his legs. There was something happening on the TV but Alec could only see the tan skin in front of him. The body belonging to his whole heart.

Magnus had his eyes focused on the TV screen but as soon as Alec shifted, letting him know just how NOT into the program he was, Magnus turned to face him. Alec licked Magnus’ bottom lip, gently and without preamble, and then kissed him with all the passion he could find. To make up for what happened before.

Alec shifted again until he was completely on top of Magnus, grinding down into him with soft sighs and small whimpers.  
“What do you want, Baby?” Magnus had to ask. Alec was nearing desperation and all they had done so far was move against one another.  
“Inside me,” Alec begged.  
“You’re okay? Not still too sore?”  
“No! Please!” Alec was begging.

Magnus had the power to prepare Alec with the flick of a wrist but he knew they both enjoyed it the old fashioned way. His slick fingers worked their way inside of Alec’s boxer briefs and around Alec’s entrance until he was relaxed enough to let Magnus in. One finger at a time, Magnus worked Alec open.  
“My darling Alexander, you have to get off of me in order to lose our remaining clothes. Unless you want me to drop them some place in the Mediterranean.”

“Lose them.”

Magnus was playing cute and cheeky, but he was so focused on Alec above him that he wasn’t sure exactly where anything would end up. He snapped his fingers and he and his lover were skin to skin once again.  
“Magnus!” Alec was so stunning like this. His snow white skin clashing with the dark hair decorating his torso. Mapping its way down from his chest to his perfect cock, already so hard and leaking against Magnus’ stomach. “I’m ready.”

At Alec’s instruction, Magnus removed his fingers and moved Alec up further on his hips. Once in position he guided Alec down, slowly. The burn, the stretch left over from the night before, only fueled Alec further. Magnus shuddered as Alec fully seated himself. This would not last long. Not with his tall, beautiful boyfriend rocking onto him the way that he was. Magnus gulped in as much air as he could and encouraged Alec’s movements with his hands on his hips. Alec bent in half, kissing, licking, biting at Magnus’ jaw, Magnus returning the favor, nibbling at his shoulders, sucking kisses into his neck. Both taking what they needed until neither could be stopped. They moved together, hands, teeth, full bodies, fumbling toward ecstasy.

Chapter 9:

He was no longer using his runes or his Parabatai bond or any of his years of training.  
Just a feeling. Instinct. Where was his heart?  
Stop. Breathe. Feel. Where was Magnus?  
Alec came to a clearing where he had thought the blue had originated from but couldn’t see anything with his eyes. He spun, arrow drawn, ready, waiting, searching.  
Where was Magnus?  
He stepped back, swept the perimeter, closed one eye, and using every other sense available, arrow still at the ready, turned two times. Nothing. What in the Angel had happened to his love?

Chapter 3:

They had barely been out of bed since arriving at the loft. The time apart had done things to both of them. To their psyches. To their bodies.  
Alec was still on top of Magnus, his cock half hard inside his love, trying to catch his breath. Alec’s face buried in Magnus’ neck. Soft rocking motions letting Magnus know that his Alexander was still in the moment. It was when the movement stopped that Magnus began to worry.

“What will you do when I die?”

Magnus shifted, allowing Alec to fall out of him with a sigh, feeling the remains of their exploits leak out and make a mess on the crimson sheets.

“Alexander.” Lying beside him, unwilling to magic their mess away, Magnus could think of nothing but honesty. “I cannot be anything but here with you. I cannot promise the future, I cannot give you my past. But I am here. I am yours.”

Alec, hanging on but quickly failing to ward off much needed sleep, still blanketing Magnus with half of his body, made no effort to move. “Mine,” whispered as sleep finally took over.  
“Mine.”

Chapter 10:

He was looking now. Really looking. Using every gift the Angel had given him. And then some. Technology that he had refused. He was willing to try anything. He checked the GPS on his phone. Magnus was not far. But everything kept blurring when he moved. The signal was weak at best. Alec felt like he’d be sick. His head was swimming with exertion and worry. His fear was turning into rage when he heard the smallest sound.

No one without his abilities would have heard it this far into the woods. Just a whisper. But Alec followed it. Followed the smallest sound.

And ran again as fast as his long legs could carry him.

Chapter 4:

Alec hung up with Jace. There had been an increase in demon activity, nothing he and Izzy couldn’t handle, and Clary could use the experience. Nothing Alec or Magnus had to be worried about. Alec padded back into the bedroom, barefoot and happy, to Magnus still sleeping soundly against his silken sheets.  
Alec had gotten lucky. To find a person who loved him the way Magnus loved him. A person who made Alec forget that he was a freak from the Institute who’d never had a date in his life. He had fallen so hard, so fast, and still shook his head in disbelief when he thought he could ever resist. Mostly because of who Magnus was, but partly because Magnus saw Alec the way he wanted to be seen. A full person. Complications and all. Magnus had embraced every part of him. The difficulty with his family. The nature of his job. His everything.

Alec crawled back between the sheets next to Magnus. Inhaled his hair, wrapped his arms around him, and fell easily back to sleep.

Chapter 11:

Alec followed that smallest sound. Slowed to a fast walk and then a crawl, kept low to the ground and listened for any others coming from the surrounding woods. His body was already exhausted from battle. The search was taking every last bit of strength he had left. Every tiny bit of love and magic he had been given and not used, he was pouring into the universe, into the woods that surrounded him, “find Magnus.”

Alec crawled into a clearing. Everything was so blurry. He saw a streak of dark hair in the distance. He yelled into the void: “Find him! Help him!”  
Before Alec could even lift his phone or call out a second time, he collapsed.

Chapter 5:

“MAGNUS! I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE THIS FIGHT AGAIN!” Alec’s pale skin was flushed. His naked chest heaving with anger. His eyes filled with sadness.

“You lied, Alexander. You lied knowing it would hurt me. We have to discuss it. Because it keeps happening!!”

“I haven’t lied. I promise that I haven’t. I know that sounds like a broken record but I swear I just learned what this was 20 minutes ago. Same as you.”

“You said this was nothing. Lilith is not nothing. You should have told me.” Magnus wasn’t just mad. He was scared. Worried. This demon was not something any of his young Shadowhunters had ever hunted before. They would all die in the face of this demon. The entire world was in peril.

“It WAS nothing! I swear to the Angel that I thought it was nothing. I never would have kept us both away from it had I known. I never would have sent my siblings to face something this serious without me.”Alec pushed his hands through his messy black hair and took a deep breath. “What can I do to prove to you that I’ll never lie to you, ever again?”

“Let me sit in on the council meeting. Do what you do best. Bring us all together to fight this. The Shadowhunters cannot do this alone.”

Alec rubbed his face, scratched a little at the scruff that had grown in during his days at Magnus’. “Fine. Done. Will you believe me then? Forgive me? Stop punishing me for being an idiot before?” His hazel eyes were begging, full of hope and regret.

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand as it made its way down his scruff for the fourth time and held it.

“Alexander, I’m sorry. I do believe you. I’m just scared. This is so much bigger than you all know. If Lilith is the cause of this rift, the source of these demons, we are all in a lot more trouble than anyone realizes.”

Alec took the hand Magnus had placed on his face. “We can handle this. I just need you to believe how much I love you. How much I trust you. How much I would do anything to keep you safe.”

“I do believe you, Alec. I do.”

And Magnus did believe. Alec would do anything. And that’s what scared Magnus the most.

Chapter 12:

Alec couldn’t see. His vision was blurred and opening his eyes too far was painful. As he struggled to gain his sight, flashes of what was before him were seared into his memory. A snippet of the shirt Magnus had been wearing. A glimpse of his mohawk. He worked to move his body toward his brief illuminations. “Magnus. Magnus. Magnus.” An undying anthem echoed in his rattled brain as he dragged his unwilling body closer to the fragments he could discern. “Magnus.” He got as close as he could and reached for what he hoped was his lover’s hand. As he did, a flash of brilliant light radiated from their joined hands, blowing everything around them into glittering dust.

Chapter 6:

Magnus, Luke, Simon, and Maia had all been invited to sit in on the council meeting. If Lilith was the cause of all of this trouble, they would have to face her and fight it together. A plan had been set. They would all meet at the Institute tomorrow at sunset. Everyone had a job to do. An assignment to fulfill.

Alec was spending the waning hours of his possible last day lying in the arms of the love of his life. He couldn’t help but wonder if they would always fight about the next evil, should they both survive this one.

“I don’t just love you.” Alec started.

“Oh, well pardon me. I thought we had established this and I could go about worrying over other things, like what nail polish might be in season for summer.”

“No,” Alec half laughed. “I mean, I don’t just love you." Another endless pause as Magnus stared into him, "I’m in love with you.” He stroked his hand down the golden arm that was lying across his chest. “I didn’t ever think I would get that. To be IN love. It’s so much more than I ever imagined it would be.”


End file.
